


“Let’s Get Married”

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: My own version of Therese making the decision to go on that Europe trip with Richard and then later deciding to marry him after all...





	“Let’s Get Married”

“I couldn’t picture myself being married to Richard,” Therese said out loudly, bringing her glass of champagne close to her lips, watching her new husband smile in front of a camera while holding onto each of his parents across the dining hall room. A flash of a lightbulb went off along with a small round of applause and cheers from other family members. Richard kissed his mother on the cheek before steering both Semco parents back to their assigned table.

“You know why that is?” Dannie questioned, swallowing some of his own alcoholic beverage with ice cubes rattling in the glass. 

“No,” Therese murmured.

“You were probably too busy picturing yourself being married to me,” Dannie shrugged. He laughed and received a playful punch from Therese on the arm. “Ow, hey— come on, now.”

“You’re such a clown.”

“A lonely one, if that,” Dannie replied.

“Hello, you two,” spoken Richard, who had just approached them near the refreshments table on the other side of the lobby. He carefully took away Therese’s glass to set it back down and slip his left arm around her slim waist. “What are we discussing about?”

“Your divorce papers,” Dannie bluntly answered back. He got another jab from Therese, but Richard knew well that his best friend was only joking.

“Did your parents enjoy the wedding?” Therese changed the subject. 

“Absolutely,” Richard nodded. “They are so happy for us, Terry, or should I say, Mrs. Richard Semco!”

“Lousy. I hate it,” Dannie complained. He got another swipe— this time from Richard, himself.

Therese found herself picking up her glass of champagne again.

When the after party ceremony was all done around six o’clock that evening, relatives from mostly Richard’s family were grabbing their coats and scarves; heading out of the Oak Room. Therese stood behind letting Richard help her put on a white knitted cardigan that matched her white diamond wedding gown. She thanked him once he held his elbow out for her to take. She hooked her arm through his and allowed themselves to be led out by the likes of their old pal, Dannie McElroy.

Regular guests that did not take part of the wedding were coming through the doors to dine and wine socially. Therese found herself being dragged along by Richard’s hand past a wealthy couple walking towards her. The wife of the pairing bumped into Therese accidentally. She apologized and politely smiled back. Therese was taken aback by her beauty and grace from her angelic blond features and those mysterious gray eyes.

Her husband— a handsome, slick-haired man, stopped inches away and waved a leather glove for his wife to come over. 

“Carol,” he spoke firmly.

She turned back around to continue following him. 

Therese soon felt a blast of cool air knock her in the face once she found herself walking outside with Richard down the slippery sidewalk, mouthing out the name “Carol” to herself repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this was painful to put out, but I couldn’t help but wonder what life could be like if Carol had never left her gloves behind... the small detail that changed both hers and Therese’s lives forever.


End file.
